Bellatrix, Bellatrix
by Shirley Vulturi
Summary: La mortífaga más temida de todas. La más loca. La más fiel. Bellatrix Black Lestrange. ¿Cómo fueron sus primeros años de mortífaga? ¿Qué hizo cuando se hermana menor se fugó con un sangre sucia? ¿Y cuando su primo escapó de casa?
1. Misión

**Bueno, allá va, un nuevo fic ;) Espero que os guste, es el primero que escribo de esta forma y no estoy segura de si quedará bien. También es el primero que escribo sobre Bellatrix en FF. **

**Es un fic, no sé si será corto o largo, pero intentaré actualizar con regularidad.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Disclarimer: Los pjs son de J.K. Rowling y la trama del fic mía.**

**Capítulo 1: Misión**

**_Bellatrix, Bellatrix..._**

* * *

Estoy corriendo bajo la lluvia de Londres, junto a los demás mortífagos. Parecemos peces de lo mojados que estamos, pero eso no importa, hay que correr por nuestra vida. Es una misión peligrosa, una que mi Señor sólo nos ha encomendado a sus más fieles aliados, como yo.

Sabemos que los aurores no tardarán en llegar, que puede que nos capturen y nos lleven a Azkaban. Pero no pienso permitirlo. No dejaré que mi Señor vea que me doblego ante la voluntad del Ministerio y que caigo a sus pies sin poder hacer nada. Si he de ir a Azkaban, me aseguraré de llevarme un par de vidas por delante.

Tenemos que llegar hasta la casa de los Gellar antes de desaparecernos, ese es el plan inicial. Ir hasta allí, acabar con el hijo mayor y desaparecernos ante las narices de los aurores. Pero nadie se espera que ellos ya nos estén esperando a la vuelta de la esquina, con las varitas preparadas y dispuestos a enviarnos a la cárcel. Han debido de oír nuestro primer ataque. Noto que mis compañeros mortífagos sopesan la posibilidad de huir, pero no pienso dejar que lo hagan, hay que luchar por cumplir con el deseo de mi Señor. Doy un paso al frente, y ataco al auror que más cerca tengo.

Resulta humillante para los demás que una chiquilla de dieciocho años y pico sea la primera en luchar, así que rápidamente empiezan a lanzarles cosas a los demás aurores.

Veo que el que está delante de mí es apenas un principiante, ya que a pesar de contrarestar todos mis ataques, no se ha atrevido a lanzarme nada y tiene como mucho un año más que yo. La joven Bellatrix Black, futura Lestrange. Sonrío al imaginarme el miedo que debe de tener ese chaval ahora mismo

Consigo matarlo al primer despiste y me concentro en los demás. No veo al viejo loco de Moody por ninguna parte, lo que es bueno, porque ese estúpido tiene debilidad por los mortífagos y captura al 99% de todos nosotros si tiene la ocasión.

Un hechizo aturdidor me roza el pelo y me giró rápidamente para ver con rabia quién se ha atrevido a atacarme. No lo conozco, pero por su aspecto debió de ir conmigo a Hogwarts. Seguro que sería uno de esos sangre sucia adoradores de Gryffindor, seguro. Dejo de darle vueltas al tema y comienzo un combate con él. Es bueno, el cabrón. Parecía un chico despistado y frágil, pero tiene una puntería _demasiado_ buena, que por poco me cuesta la vida.

Un segundo después aparece Lestrange, haciéndose el héroe e intentando salvarme. Menudo estúpido. Tengo que recordarme a mí misma que me voy a casar con él porque es bueno para la familia, porque de no hacerlo, a él también lo mataría. ¡Me está quitando mi duelo!

Los demás mortífagos están bien. Más o menos. Los aurores presentan una gran resistencia ante nosotros, pero nadie se ha fijado en que me he escabullido de la pelea para entrar en la casa de los Gellar. Mientras todos esos hombres (yo soy la única mujer), se quedan ahí matándose los unos a los otros, yo cumpliré la misión de mi Señor y acabaré con esa familia que osó negarse ante la voluntad del Señor Tenebroso.

Sólo de pensarlo me dan ganas de gritar y romper cosas, pero si de algo estoy orgullosa es de mantener la mente fría en las misiones. Sobre todo ahora, porque llevo poco dentro de la orden Oscura y quiero darle buena impresión a mi Señor. Yo no soy como las demás. Moriría por él.

Camino sigilosamente por los pasillos de la casa. Nadie debe de haberlos avisado de que íbamos a matarlos, tal vez los aurores no lo sabían, sólo intuían que teníamos algo que hacer en esa zona. Mejor. Ahora podré matarlos con esa mueca de desconcierto y horror en sus rostros. Bien, bien, bien. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Los padres? ¿El hijo mayor? ¿La hija menor? Hmmm... un buen golpe, ¿cuál sería, Bellatrix? La hija, por supuesto.

Subo las escaleras y llego hasta un pasillo con tres puertas. Abro la primera con cuidado y me encuentro con una niña de poco más de seis años, dormida. Sólo es una cría, pero... No. Si su familia se ha negado a servir al Señor Tenebroso, ella también cuenta.

A pesar de todo, apenas puedo creer que me acerque a su cama y susurre un _avada kedavra._ Yo no soy de las que matan sin disfrutarlo antes: torturo, araño, pego... la muerte es demasiado buena para dársela sin haberlo suplicado. Pero esa cría... En fin, una menos.

Me dirijo hacia el cuarto de enfrente, donde sé que encontraré al hijo mayor. El guapo y rompecorazones William Gellar. Ése sí que fue conmigo a Hogwarts, pero era un empollón de Ravenclaw y nunca me fijé en él. Cojo la varita que reposaba en la mesilla de noche, por si acaso, y luego, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, me acerco a su cama hasta que mi rostro queda a unos centímetros de los suyos.

Esbozo una sonrisa malvada y le sacudo el hombro con suavidad.

-Hora de levantarse, Will.

Le pongo una mano en la boca antes de que pueda gritar y lo ato para que se quede quieto.

-Tranquilo, Will, Willy, William... ¿quieres que vengan tus papis? Ahora vendrán, no te preocupes. -le digo.

Una vez está inmovilizado, le hago una corte en la mejilla y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, salgo del cuarto y voy al de los señores Gellar. Susurro un_bombarda_ y la puerta vuela en pedazos. Es sólo para hacer una entrada perfecta, nada más.

Ellos sí que intuían que ocurre algo, porque acaban de empezar a levantarse cuando entro en escena. Les quito las varitas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y mato a la mujer rápidamente. Él apenas se inmuta de la muerte de su mujer y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos: ahí se ve claramente el valor de un matrimonio concertado.

-Geoffrey Gellar, el sange pura que se atrevió a decirle a mi Señor que nadie de su familia lo obedecería. -digo, mientras lo apunto con la varita.

-Bellatrix Black... -murmura él.

Da un paso hacia delante y sin pensármelo dos veces lanzo un _diffindo_ hacia sus pies, a ver si así se queda quieto. No le doy importancia al chorro de sangre que sale de ellos, ni al hecho de que Geoffrey se ha tenido que arrodillar para poder seguir en pie.

-No, no, no. No te muevas Geoffrey. No, no, no. -pongo mi voz infantil, casi es un auto reflejo porque ya ni me doy cuenta de cuando sale a flote y cuando no- ¿Sabes? Te haré una proposición: ¿quieres ver morir a tu hijo o ser torturado por mí?

Él se limita a murmurar algo que no consigo oír, así que me acerco hasta él, y le levanto la cara de un manotazo.

-No te oigo.

-Que te pudras.

Suelto una carcajada y mi voz está llena de placer cuando pronuncio mi maldición favorita:

-¡Crucio!

Pobre Geoffrey, ahí tirado en el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor. Hm, no haberme contestado así. La tortura dura un rato y cuando por fin la doy por concluída, él está muy débil, así que no me cuesta nada arrastrarlo hacia el cuarto de su hijo.

Ahí está William, con una mueca de puro terror, al ver que la vida de su padre está en mis manos. Obligo al hombre a mirar hacia arriba, y se fija en cómo está su hijo. Como es normal, intenta quitarme la varita, o por lo menos, hacerme daño al estilo muggle, pero yo no dejo que lo haga y comienzo a torturar a William.

-¡Crucio! ¡Jájajaja! ¡Crucio!

Alguien aparece en la puerta y me pongo alerta por si tengo que empezar a matar aurores de nuevo. Pero sólo es Lestrange.

-Bella, déjalo ya. Tenemos que irnos. -me dice Rodolphus. Luego, les echa una mirada a mis víctimas y sonríe- Sólo una más, juntos.

Yo también sonrío y mientras él tortura al chico, yo hago lo mismo con Geoffrey. Pocos minutos después, oímos un estruendo en la calle y nos damos cuenta de que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, así que los matamos y corremos hacia la salida.

La misión ha sido un éxito: hemos acabado con la familia Gellar y sólo quedan un par de aurores con vida. Me reúno con los demás mortífagos y nos desaparecemos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cuando llego a casa, ya es bastante tarde, pero mis padres no me preguntan dónde he estado ni por qué Rodolphus Lestrange ha insistido en acompañarme hasta mi hogar. No me ha importado. Será estúpido, pero después de todo, formamos un buen equipo.

* * *

**Buenooo! Espero que os gustara. **

**¿Review?**


	2. King's Cross

**Muchas gracias a Crimela por dejarme un review, este capi va para ti ^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling y la trama mía.**

**Capitulo 2: King's Cross**

**_Bellatrix, Bellatrix..._**

* * *

-¡Bellatrix! ¡Bella, arriba! ¡El desayuno ya está listo! -oigo que grita mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

Me doy la vuelta y hundo mi cara en la almohada. Estoy agotada, apenas he dormido algo y ella ya lo sabe, pero no le importa. Todo lo referente a mi nuevo "trabajo" de mortífaga es sabido en mi familia, pero mi madre actúa como si no me jugara la vida todas las noches por mi señor, como si continuara siendo una cría a la que puede mandar y castigar. Cuanto odio eso…

Oigo un _crack _y alguien descorre las gruesas cortinas, dejando que el sol entre por las ventanas de mi cuarto. Mascullo un buen par de improperios contra el elfo de la familia justo cuando este me dice que mi madre manda que baje de inmediato, o se verá obligada a levantarme por las malas. Dicho eso, se desaparece rápidamente. Seguramente temía que le lanzara a la cabeza lo primero que pillasen mis manos, y lo cierto es que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de que cerrase las cortinas de nuevo.

Me tumbo boca arriba y recuerdo la noche en la que mi Señor nos llamó para encomendarnos la tarea de matar a la familia Gellar. Recuerdo su rostro, tan perfecto y mortífero, su semblante serio y calmado; sus ojos, esos ojos que tienen un brillo rojizo que a muchos asusta y a mí me encanta. Estuve tan cerca, tan cerca de él…

Suelto un suspiro y me levanto lentamente de la cama, estirándome en el camino. Hoy he tenido un sueño precioso, de esos que siempre me guardo para mi sola y sé que nunca sucederán… he soñado que mi Señor me… me confesaba… su amor por mí. Y que yo también le confesaba el mío. Y ambos acabábamos felices, reinando un mundo lleno de oscuridad, dolor y sangre; absolutamente felices.

-Bellatrix Black, pareces una colegiala enamorada estúpida y sin escrúpulos. -me digo a mí misma.

Odio reconocerlo, pero, lo cierto es que sí que lo parezco. Sueño con mi Señor, con un mundo perfecto para mí, y luego me doy cuenta de que parezco una de esas chicas que en cuanto las veo me producen ganas de vomitar. Me doy asco a mí misma, qué bonito. Decido que lo mejor es dejar de pensar en ello e ir al comedor antes de que mi madre suba a por mí, porque hoy no puedo retrasarme, ya que tenemos que ir a King's Cross a recoger a mis _adoradas hermanas_.

Andrómeda y Narcissa. Lo único que tenemos en común es el apellido y con Andrómeda el aspecto físico, porque cada una de nosotras tiene una personalidad muy diferente. Y claro, como siempre, Bellatrix es la sangrienta, malvada y sádica hermana Black. Aunque nadie se ha fijado en que también soy la única a la que le importa realmente la pureza de la sangre, por supuesto.

En unos minutos me encuentro sentada en una silla y desayunando las tostadas con mermelada que me ha dejado Rin, nuestro elfo doméstico, en el plato. Cygnus Black, mi padre, está leyendo El Profeta mientras Druella, mi madre, se toma su café. Ambos deben de haber visto ya la portada del periódico, en la que estoy segura de que aparece la terrible noticia de que la familia Gellar ha sido asesinada.

Como siempre, ninguno de los dos lo menciona, porque no hay por qué mencionarlo, saben perfectamente que su primogénita ha formado parte del grupo de mortífagos que hicieron el trabajo. Es precisamente por eso que me pregunto cómo mi madre continúa creyendo que puede mandarme y tratarme como una niña pequeña, si ya sabe lo que hago por el Señor Tenebroso.

-Acaba rápido, Bella. Salimos de casa en diez minutos, justo a tiempo para recoger a tus hermanas. -dice mi padre y yo asiento en silencio.

-Hoy ha llegado una lechuza del señor Lestrange, Bella. -me informa mi madre- Quiere concertar la fecha de la boda de su hijo lo antes posible, así que debéis decidir rápido.

-¿Ya ni siquiera me dejan escoger el día de mi propio casamiento tranquilamente? -pregunto con ironía- Elígelo tú. Sabes bien que no me importa, madre. Rodolphus es un enclenque que de vez en cuando resulta útil, pero nada más.

-Pero es de sangre limpia, querida. -me recuerda mi padre- Además de que tiene mucho dinero y será beneficioso para la familia.

-Todo ha de hacerse por perpetuar el linaje puro de los Black. -recité- Lo sé, padre, lo sé. Y no me opongo. Lo único que quiero es que nadie me obligue a parecer entusiasmada con mi boda, como esas crías estúpidas que sonríen en todo momento y me provocan arcadas.

-Algo de entusiasmo tendrás que mostrar, Bella. Es tu boda.

-Soy mayor de edad, no podéis obligarme a ello. Sólo es un negocio, no sé para qué le dais tanta importancia…

Después de todo, mi boda con Rodolphus no es nada más que un negocio que beneficiará a nuestras familias, así que no entiendo el por qué debo mostrarme feliz, si el único propósito de esa unión a parte del dinero es dar herederos. Y yo no estoy dispuesta a criar a un hijo. Probablemente mataría al pobre crío a la primera que empezara a llorar y a molestarme.

Ese pensamiento me saca una sonrisa y finalmente acabo mi desayuno.

Cuando llegamos a King's Cross, hay muchas personas como es de esperarse, aunque no puedo evitar arrugar la nariz (gesto que mi hermana Narcissa está aprendiendo muy rápido de mí) al ver a tantos magos vestidos de muggles para no llamar la atención. Espero que cuando los exterminemos a todos, los magos no debamos ocultarnos de ellos. Es decir, ¡somos superiores a ellos! ¿Por qué tendríamos que ocultarnos de los muggles?

El tren de color escarlata no tarda mucho en llegar y tras unos minutos de espera, veo a dos cabezas rubias bajar de allí. Malfoy y Narcissa. ¿Qué pinta Malfoy con mi hermana? Ese cobarde, que es más estirado que un pavo real y arrastra las palabras al igual que su padre. Narcissa se despide de él y se acerca a nosotros en cuanto nos ve.

-¡Madre, padre, Bella! -nos saluda con una sonrisa, es evidente que está muy feliz, porque normalmente no muestra sus sentimientos en público- Os he echado de menos.

Se pone a mi lado esperando que baje nuestra otra hermana, mientras yo la observo. Narcissa, de 15 años, una digna alumna de la casa de las serpientes, ¿con Malfoy?

-Cissy, ¿qué hacías hablando con la rata rubia? -le pregunto.

Ella me mira frunciendo el ceño y hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Nada, Lucius sólo quería despedirse de mí.

_"Lucius…"_ pienso. _"¿Desde cuando _Malfoy_ se ha convertido en _Lucius_?"_

Al fin, Andrómeda sale del tren y se dirige a nosotros lo antes posible. Frunzo el ceño al ver cómo va vestida: sigue llevando esa ropa muggle que se compró el día que fuimos a Londres por su cumpleaños. Creía que mamá la había quemado, qué raro.

-Bueno, volvamos a casa. Este lugar me está dando náuseas… -nos dice mi madre, observando a su alrededor.

Normal, con tanto sangre sucia, traidores y mestizos por aquí, no es de extrañar.

Mientras volvemos a casa, me doy cuenta de que Andrómeda está muy callada y eso me gusta. Siempre ha sido una charlatana, de esas que no se callan ni debajo del agua, aunque sabe callarse cuando es el momento adecuado. Intuyo que ella también ha leído El Profeta, porque noto sus miradas de reprobación clavadas en mi nuca. Pero no le doy importancia.

-¿Cómo os ha ido el curso? -pregunta mi padre cuando llegamos a la Mansión Black- ¿Había muchos impuros en vuestras clases?

-Demasiados, padre. Es difícil pasear por Hogwarts y no encontrarte con ninguno por casualidad. -responde Narcissa asqueada.

-¿Y tus TIMOs, Cissy? -le pregunta madre- Espero que hayan sido buenos, aunque dudo que los necesites para algo, estoy segura de que con el marido que te vamos a buscar, no necesitarás trabajo siquiera.

Veo que Narcissa, que está despaldas a mi madre- suelta un bufido "poco propio de una dama" al oír sus palabras, lo que me hace reír. No es más que una niña con cara bonita y cerebro enano, y todos se lo demuestran poco a poco, porque parece incapaz de verlo por sí sola.

-¿Y tus EXTASIS, Meda?

Yo también me giro a ver a Andrómeda, para ver qué contesta. Sé que es muy lista, pero lo que le sobra en sabiduría le falta en astucia y carácter Black. No entiendo por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador la puso en Slytherin.

-Perfectos, madre. Como siempre. -se limita a contestar.

-¡Espléndido! En ese caso, querida, tenemos algo más que celebrar.

-¿Algo más? -preguntamos las tres al unísono.

No hay nada más que celebrar… ¿verdad? Mi compromiso con Lestrange ya es sabido por todos y no es necesario celebrarlo, porque yo no lo permitiría. Así que, ¿qué más hay que celebrar?

-Rabastan Lestrange ha pedido tu mano, Andrómeda, y le hemos dicho que sí.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Qué pena, se me escapó

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a la grandiosa Rowling.**

**Capítulo 3: Que pena, se me escapó.**

**_Bellatrix, Bellatrix..._**

* * *

Apenas consigo evitar sonreír cuando veo que mi querida hermanita abre los ojos como platos y comienza a gritar como una loca. ¡Menudo carácter! Por mucho que me moleste, esta cría sí que ha salido a mí.

-¡¿Qué QUÉ? ¡¿Qué habéis hecho QUÉ? -grita, con la mirada clavada en mis padres.

- Andrómeda Black Rosier, en primer lugar: no nos grites. -replica mi padre, con severidad. Estoy deseando ver el momento en el que salga a flote su veradadero carácter y le de un tortazo en toda la cara a mi hermana, porque se lo merece.- Y en segundo lugar, ya sabías que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Además, es un buen negocio, Bella se casa con el mayor y tú con el menor.

-¡¿Cómo podéis creer que voy a casarme con un idiota que ni siquiera quiero?

-¡Silencio! -chilla mi madre- ¡Te casarás con Rabastan Lestrange tal y como acordamos y punto pelota, no me hagas volver a repetirlo, Andrómeda!

Mi hermana se calla en ese mismo instante. Cómo se nota que es una cobarde… mi madre, que es una amante de los modales y la perfección, no suele descontrolarse nunca. _Casi _nunca. Por eso, cuando Druella Rosier Black chilla, todos tiemblan y huyen con el rabo entre las piernas.

Aunque claro, yo no. Esa mujer ya no tiene ningún poder sobre mí.

Andrómeda está cagada, lo sé, aunque sus ojos continúen brillando con furia y odio. No es de extrañar que tenga miedo, porque madre pocas veces se pone de esta forma. Pero da igual, peor para ella. Todo esto es culpa suya, por andar con sangre sucias y no afrontar su destino. Mira que hay que ser estúpida para pensar que una puede hacer lo que le de la gana y casarse con quien quiera siendo una Black. Me alegro de que haya despertado de una maldita vez y de que ya vea cómo va a ser su vida de ahora en adelante.

_"Hmmm… silencio tenso. No, no para mí."_

-Y bueno, Meda, ¿Cuándo les vas a decir a padre y madre que tienes un novio sangre sucia Hufflepuff?

Noto cuatro penetrantes miradas en mí mientras yo observo tranquilamente mis uñas. Una de esas miradas, sé que estaría dispuesta a matarme con ella si pudiera. _"¿Qué pena que no puedas, verdad, hermana?" _Pienso, riéndome interiormente.

Ahora es mi padre el que se pone a chillar. Dejo que Narcissa se quede disfrutando del macabro espectáculo, mientras yo me encamino hacia mi habitación, donde podré continuar acariciándome la Marca Tenebrosa y desear que mi Señor vuelva a llamarnos pronto para una misión.

-No entiendo cómo puedes vivir contigo misma, Bellatrix. -me dice Narcissa.

Ambas estamos en mi habitación: yo tumbada en mi cama de cualquier manera, observando mi preciada marca y ella sentada muy recta en un sillón, como si madre hubiese hecho que le metieran una _varita por el trasero _para que se irguiera adecuadamente.

Hace tiempo que Andrómeda ha subido también ha su cuarto, después de un buen par de crucios por parte de nuestro padre. Sé que madre nunca ha aprobado mucho ese método de educación, pero por los gritos que he oído durante las dos últimas horas, creo que ya no le importa mucho. A mí tampoco. De hecho, creo que es la única manera de que la idiota de mi hermana aprenda de una vez a relacionarse con quien debe.

-No me importa lo que entienda o no entienda tu minúsculo e insignificante cerebro, Narcissa. Hace tiempo de que me hice a la idea de que sólo tienes serrín dentro de la cabeza. -le contesto mordazmente, acariciando la marca con las uñas.

Sé que el comentario la hiere, pero no me importa. Después de unos minutos, me dice:

-Te está volviendo loca.

No la miro, pero sé exactamente de qué y de quién está hablando, sólo por el tono de su voz. Cierto, mi devoción por el Señor Tenebroso es algo enfermiza… la verdad es que dudo que sea sano. De todos modos, daría toda mi salud y mi cordura por poder estar junto a él… liderar el mundo junto a él tal y como mis sueños me mostraban. Bellatrix, deja de pensar incoherencias.

-¿No estábamos hablando de Andrómeda y de que he soltado su mayor secreto enfrente de padre y madre? -pregunto con indiferencia, queriendo volver al tema inicial de la conversación.

-Sí. Y por eso digo que no sé cómo puedes vivir contigo misma. -responde Narcissa- ¡Acabas de hacer que padre torture a Meda! Ya sabías que ella no quería problemas y que lo de Tonks lo quería mantener en secreto…

-¿Acaso te estás poniendo de su lado? -mi voz suena amenazante, y sé que consigue intimidar a mi hermana cuando levanto la mirada y mis ojos se clavan en los suyos- ¿Estás insinuando que te parece bien que Andrómeda salga con un asqueroso sangre sucia Hufflepuff?

-¡No! -se apresura a decir, horrorizada.

-Más te vale.

-Sabes que no me parece bien lo que ella hace. Lo aborrezco. Pero, Bella... recapacitará. ¡Tiene que recapacitar! No quiero perder a una hermana por culpa de un sangre sucia de cuarta, y tú tampoco.

-Me importa una mierda si ambas la perdemos, ¿te enteras? -le espeto, furiosa.

Aunque sé que lo que he dicho es una mentira rotunda, no doy muestras de ello.

Mi hermana se retuerce las manos, sin saber qué hacer. Oh vamos, Cissy. No intentes pensar, que no sirves para eso. Deja de tratar de hacerme entrar en razón, porque no lo haré. Quiero que deje de intentar hacerme sentir mal por lo que acabo de hacerle a Andrómeda, porque a pesar de todo, todavía tengo algún lado humano que sale a la luz de vez en cuando. Muy de vez en cuando. Casi nunca. Pero ahí está, escondido. Y sé que si Narcissa intenta que me sienta culpable, lo conseguirá tarde o temprano.

Que suerte que esté callada y sea sensata, porque no dice nada más y se marcha.

-Por fin… -murmuro.

Sé que ha ido al cuarto de Andrómeda por que conozco el sonido que hacen sus zapatos al ir hacia la izquierda y el ruido de la puerta del cuarto de mi hermana. Llevo toda mi vida oyéndolo.

No sé qué pretende Narcissa. ¿No creerá que puede reconciliarnos a las dos, verdad? Para mí, Andrómeda dejó de importarme cuando me la encontré en el campo de Quidditch hablando animadamente con un grupo de Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws sangre sucias. Pringados de mierda.

Odio admitirlo, pero ahora desprecio mucho más a los sangre sucia. Porque por su culpa, Andrómeda Black se ha ido y no va a volver. Ahora sólo hay una Andrómeda en esta casa, y ahora más que nunca sé que es más Tonks que Black.

Odio este tormento. Odio esta casa. Odio a mi hermana. Odio a mi otra hermana. A mis padres. A mi familia. ¿Y por qué? No tengo ni idea. Odio a todo el mundo.

A todo el mundo…

Menos a mi Señor.

Cuanto desearía que me llamase ahora mismo, sólo a mí, para poder ir junto a él y obedecerlo, satisfacerlo en todo cuanto me fuera posible.

Suelto un largo suspiro y dejo de pensar en todos los problemas familiares, esas cosas deben ser irrelevantes para mí. Deben serlo, pero por desgracia no lo son. Mi prioridad son los mortífagos, no he de comerme el coco por los amoríos de Andrómeda, ni porque Narcissa estuviera junto a Malfoy, ni porque me vaya a casar con Rodolphus y Meda con Rabastan.

Justo cuando comienzo a liberar mi mente de todos estos problemas, recuerdo algo de sopetón, y siento cómo se me estampa en la cabeza: hoy tenemos invitados.

Se me había olvidado por completo con todo este rollo patético de las torturas sin sentido y las cabezas carentes de cerebros de mis dos hermanas.

Mis_ para nada queridos _tíos vienen con los renacuajos a hacernos una visita. Genial, lo que me faltaba. Ahora voy a tener a Sirius persiguiéndome por toda la puta casa molestándome con chorradas de crío pequeño y mimado. Qué pena que no me dejen usar las imperdonables con él… qué pena.

Tendré que conformarme con estirarle las orejas y darle collejas cuando madre no me vea.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Visita familiar, Parte Uno

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K. y la trama mía.**

**Capítulo 4: Visita familiar || Parte Uno**

* * *

_**Bellatrix, Bellatrix...**_

* * *

Me miro en el espejo de mi habitación y sonrío satisfecha: estoy perfecta, preparada para soportar los comentarios ácidos que la lengua de mi _querida_ tía nos soltará a las tres nada más entrar por la puerta. Y es que, Walburga es un Black de cojones, siempre lo ha sido. Si no fuera por el profundo desprecio que le tengo por ser la madre del crío que me quitó el puesto de heredera, la admiraría por su carácter. Aunque no me guste, somos parecidas.

Abro la puerta y tengo la mala suerte de salir _justo _en el mismo momento en el que mis hermanas deciden hacerlo también. Parece que no ha pasado nada, porque la cara de Andrómeda está impasible, como si nunca hubiese existido la pelea de antes. Podrá haber estado llorando, pero no se le nota en absoluto. Seguro que Narcissa ha usado en ella esos consejos que salen en la revista_ Corazón de Bruja_; visto desde ese modo, de algo le habrá servido leerse esa porquería cada vez que sale una edición nueva.

Ambas están tensas, lo puedo notar. Narcissa tiene una mano sobre el hombro de Andrómeda y la insta a seguir caminando, pues se me ha quedado mirando descaradamente al verme salir. Sus ojos muestran rencor, odio y furia. Yo, para que vea que paso de todo lo que sienta, camino con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras canturreo en un susurro una cancioncilla improvisada:

_Tonks la va a palmar_

_No va a aguantar_

_Meda desesperará_

_Y al igual se morirá_

_Tritiritritiri..._

No sé si ha apretado los puños o si intenta matarme con la mirada, porque he seguido caminando hacia las escaleras, sin mirar atrás. Pero no me importa lo que quiera hacerme, porque sé que es tan cobarde que nunca se atreverá a cumplirlo.

Una vez abajo, veo que mis tíos y los enanos han llegado. Mis tíos están hablando con padre y madre, mientras el elfo de la casa les sirve el té. Justo a su lado, sentados en un sofá y peleándose entre ellos de forma amistosa, están mis primos. Sirius entrará a Hogwarts el año que viene, ya está en la edad, y está muy emocionado con la idea desde el verano pasado, que si mal no recuerdo, nos asaltó literalmente a mis hermanas y a mí para que le contásemos más sobre el castillo.

Regulus siempre ha sido más formalito. Me cae bien ese crío; y desde luego, es mucho más manipulable que Sirius. Mis hermanas bajan enseguida y se unen a mí, es entonces cuando mis tíos se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia y se levantan del sofá para venir a saludarnos.

–¡Bellatrix, Andrómeda, Narcissa! –nos saludan ambos.

Mi tía nos da un beso en la mejilla a cada una y el tío Orión nos da un apretón en el hombro. Siempre me ha interesado cómo una persona tan serena como él, puede estar casado con alguien que grite tanto como la tía Walburga. Es algo que nunca me explicaré.

–Andrómeda, ya nos hemos enterado de tu compromiso. –le dice ella de repente, con una sonrisa triunfante. Seguro que sabe lo mal que le sienta la noticia a mi hermana y está disfrutando de ello. Pff, lo que yo decía, una Black de cojones.– Espero que no nos defraudes y le des un buen par de nietos a tu padre lo antes posible.

Meda se limita a sonreír forzadamente, pero no contesta.

–Y Narcissa, dinos, ¿cómo te ha ido el curso? ¿Tus notas en los TIMOs han sido buenas? –pregunta el tío Orión.

Yo suelto una risa siniestra y levanto las dos cejas, con fingida sorpresa.

–Vamos tío Orión, creía que ya sabías lo inepta que es Cissy en los estudios. –me burlo de ella.

Narcissa me lanza una mirada de odio y madre me reprende con un "¿y tus modales, Bella?". _Los modales me los meto por el culo, vieja arpía_ me habría gustado contestarle, pero tengo algo de sentido común y no lo digo en alto, mucho menos con tanto público. En cambio, la tía Walburga es la que contesta, que me está mirando de una forma extraña que no logro identificar. ¿Orgullo, tal vez?

–Déjala, Druella. Si sabes que la niña no dice más que la verdad.

Ahí estamos, ahí estamos. Siempre me ha gustado comparar a mi madre con mi tía, es muy gracioso: Madre es hipócrita hasta la médula, la tía Walburga no tiene pelos en la lengua al decir las cosas; Madre tiene en mucha estima los modales y la etiqueta, Walburga, como yo, se los mete por donde le quepa; Madre se siente una princesa llena de fortunas, Walburga es la reina de su propio imperio. Un imperio lleno de cabezas cortadas de elfos, para más detalles.

Narcissa levanta la barbilla, de forma altiva y observa a nuestra tíos, como si ignorara lo que yo había dicho y Walburga apoyado.

–De hecho, tío Orión, me asombraría si por lo menos no consiguiese siete extraordinarios en mis TIMOs. –afirma con delicadeza, mientras coge con toda la dignidad del mundo, una taza de té.

¿Siete extraodinarios? ¡Qué caradura, si el cerebro no le da ni para sumar el número de pintauñas que tiene en su cuarto! Me río en su cara y la miro incrédula.

–Venga ya, Cissy. Por favor...

Ella se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y va a sentarse junto a Regulus, al igual que Andrómeda hace lo mismo con Sirius. Las dos deciden sacar a los críos de ahí, porque parece que nuestros padres van a hablar sobre "temas de política" y se van a aburrir.

Me dispongo a sentarme junto a ellos para unirme a su conversación, cuando mi padre levanta una mano y me dice que me vaya con ellos, que no hace falta que me quede aquí.

¿Que no...? ¿Que no hace falta? ¡Yo QUIERO estar aquí! Hablar de política, ¡del Señor Tenebroso! Quizá mis tíos se hayan enterado de algo que ha sucedido y aún no haya salido en El Profeta, porque si no, no sé a qué viene tanto secretismo. ¡Que soy una mortífaga, joder! ¿Es que no entienden que ya tengo edad para quedarme hablando con ellos sobre el futuro de los magos?

Pero ni puto caso. Mi padre me lanza una mirada que no admite réplicas, y a regañadientes, camino hasta la puerta y la cierro de un portazo.

* * *

**Es cortito, pero por eso tiene dos partes ;)**

**¿Review?**


	5. Visita familiar, Parte Dos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. (menos alguno de poca importancia) y sólo la trama y ellos son míos.**

**Capítulo 5: Visita Familiar || Parte Dos**

* * *

_**Bellatrix, Bellatrix**_

* * *

-¡Meda, Meda, Meda! ¡El año que viene no vas a estar en Hogwarts, justo cuando yo entro! ¿Por qué? ¡Yo quería estar contigo allí! –se queja Sirius dando tirones en la camiseta de mi hermana, a ver si le hace caso, porque está mirando hacia la nada, literalmente.

-¡Y Cissy! ¡Yo también quiero ir a Hogwarts! –dice también Regulus.

-Todavía no tienes la edad, Reg. Cuando la tengas, entrarás. –intenta reconfortarlo ella.

Aquí estamos, los cinco en el jardín, fingiendo pasar un bonito picnic mientras nuestros padres hablan de "temas de mayores" dentro de la casa, lejos de los niños. Menuda mierda. ¡Que soy mayor de edad! Hasta la idiota de Andrómeda ha cumplido diecisiete años. No entiendo por qué insisten en que nos quedemos aquí con los canijos estos; nos los encasquetan para que los cuidemos, eso hacen. Serán cabrones mis tíos. Claro, como ellos no quieren estar al pendiente de estos dos críos todo el tiempo, ahora que han dejado al mugroso de Kreacher en Grimmauld Place y no tienen con quién dejarlos, nos los dan a nosotras.

¡Pues que se jodan! Yo me largo.

Me levanto de la hierba, donde estábamos los cinco sentados, y me quito algunas hojas que se han quedado pegadas a mi vestido negro. Mis hermanas me miran preguntándose a dónde voy, pero no les respondo y comienzo a caminar hacia dentro de la casa; ya estoy harta de todo esto.

De repente, noto como algo se cuelga literalmente de mi cintura y hace que me caiga al suelo. Miro con rabia a Sirius, que esboza una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Por qué te vas, Bella? ¿Acaso has quedado con el enclenque de Lestrange para hacer cosas malas y salvajes en la cama matrimonial? –me pregunta, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

¡Pero será…!

Un segundo después ya ha salido corriendo mientras yo, por detrás, intento alcanzarlo.

-¡Como te pille te vas a enterar, crío de los cojones! ¡Eres peor que ver un muggle con una varita intentando lanzarte un cruciatus! ¡Vuelve aquí! –le chillo, con la voz una o dos octavas más arriba.

Oigo que Narcissa y Regulus se están riendo de la persecución y anoto mentalmente añadirlos a mi lista de gente a la que voy a despedazar después de Sirius. Él corre, dando vueltas entre los árboles del jardín, lo cual no es para nada bueno porque mi vestido se enreda en las ramas de los arbustos pequeños que hay alrededor. Saco mi varita, harta ya de toda esta tontería y apunto a mi primo.

_-¡Petrificus totalus!_

Él se esconde tras un árbol y el hechizo pasa de largo. Sigo lanzándole conjuros de esos fáciles y simples, porque sé que como me vean atacándolo con algo más fuerte, estoy frita. Será un niño del demonio, pero ante todo es el heredero de la familia, por mucho que a mí me moleste eso.

-¡Eh, Bella! Que estoy en desventaja, yo no tengo varita. –se queja él, mientras ríe.

-Pues te jodes y esperas a tener una, que ya tienes la edad_. ¡Petrificus totalus!_

Él se agacha y me mira triunfante, no tiene ni un rasguño.

-Fallaste.

Sigo persiguiéndolo durante un buen rato; y cuando por fin lo cojo y saboreo el momento sonriendo con malicia, mientras pienso qué hacerle ahora que lo tengo en mis manos, se abre la puerta trasera de la casa. Mis padres están ahí, junto a los tíos, y los cuatro nos miran a Sirius y a mí con gesto reprobatorio. Lo suelto de inmediato y noto que me sonrojo, porque estoy segura de que el calor que siento en las mejillas no es por la carrera que me he pegado hace un rato.

-¿Lo ves, Bellatrix? Por eso no te dejamos estar presente en nuestras conversaciones, te comportas como una niña. –me dice mi padre con severidad.

El sonrojo aún se hace más notable y bajo la mirada, porque tiene toda la razón. ¿Cómo voy a demostrarles que soy lo suficientemente adulta cuando me pico con Sirius por cualquier tontería y acabamos así? Tengo unas ganas increíbles de estrangular a Sirius. Sin él todo esto no hubiera pasado. Más bien, si él jamás hubiese existido, mi vida sería mil veces mejor. Camino con la mirada en mis botas, paso por al lado de mis padres y entro a la casa.

Una vez que sé que nadie me verá, subo corriendo a mi habitación y me encierro. Me tiro a la cama y decido que no me moveré de ahí hasta que mis tíos se hayan marchado y tenga que bajar a cenar. Si se quedan a la cena, no pienso bajar, eso seguro.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero alguien llama a la puerta.

-Madre dice que tienes que bajar ahora mismo. Los tíos ya se han marchado con Sirius, pero Regulus se va a quedar a dormir aquí.

Reconozco la voz de Andrómeda desde el primer momento. ¿Noto un deje de… tristeza? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Dolor? Se me hace raro oírla así teniendo en cuenta que ella es 'Andrómeda, la que siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas'. Debería alegrarme por haber encontrado una forma con la que hacer que por fin se dé cuenta de lo tonta que ha sido y empiece a ver las cosas con claridad.

Yo sólo lo hago por su bien, quiero abrirle los ojos. Y entonces, ¿por qué narices me siento tan mal? Siento algo en el pecho, que da vueltas sin parar, como un remolino. Y luego baja hacia el estómago y me da patadas, que duelen, duelen mucho. ¿Y siento todo esto sólo porque la voz de mi hermana suena así? Venga ya.

-Ahora voy. –contesto, aunque no sé si lo habrá llegado a oír por lo bajo que lo he dicho, o si se habrá marchado hace tiempo.

Me siento en la cama y después de verificar en el espejo que estoy en perfectas condiciones, me dispongo a cenar con mi familia. Cygnus, como siempre, está sentado en uno de los extremos de la larga mesa, y el resto de nosotras nos colocamos en nuestros lugares correspondientes. Narcissa le dice a Regulus que se siente a su lado, y así lo hace. Los seis cenamos en silencio, sin ningún tema del que hablar. Yo me paso toda la cena observando a Andrómeda y a Narcissa, que parecen tener una conversación a escondidas sin despegar los labios, como si pudiesen hablar mutuamente con una simple mirada.

-Bellatrix, tu comportamiento de hoy ha sido muy inapropiado. –dice mi padre. Ya era hora, creía que iba a esperar al postre para decírmelo.

-Bueno, el de Sirius tampoco ha sido ejemplar. –murmuro, intentando ser lo más educada posible, porque sé que odia que alce la voz en la mesa y lo último que quiero ahora son gritos de reproche.

-Pero él es un crío, y tú ya has cumplido la mayoría de edad, Bella. Hay mucha diferencia. –replica mi madre. Tomo un sorbito de mi copa de vino de elfo para no tener que responder de inmediato. El olor de la bebida me recuerda a la sangre de mis víctimas, lo que me hace sonreír interiormente. – No está bien que le lances hechizos a un niño indefenso.

Bufo de una forma que sé que la irritará, porque no es el perfecto comportamiento de una señorita de mi estatus social. Ruedo los ojos y la miro.

-Ese crío me tiene hasta el moño, madre. –le digo, por no utilizar otras palabras más… malsonantes. – Es él quien me persigue y me pone de los nervios. Alguien debería enseñarle cómo son las cosas y lanzarle una imperdonable, ya de paso.

Veo que mis padres fruncen el ceño pero no comentan nada más. Nos pasamos el resto de la cena escuchando cómo los dos hablan entre ellos sobre una comida con el Ministro a la que deberán asistir en la Mansión Malfoy dentro de unos días. Parece que el nombre de ese apellido hace que Narcissa se despierte, porque sonríe un poco.

Eso es muy raro, aunque no le doy importancia. Cissy siempre ha estado rodeada de chicos, es que es muy guapa la cabrona, pero nunca ha mostrado interés permanente por ninguno. Ya sabemos que se casará con Malfoy, pero ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza que mi hermana sienta algo por él.

Me recorre un escalofrío mientras pienso a Lucius Malfoy cortejando a Narcissa. La de torturas que me depara el futuro si tengo que pasarme el resto de mi vida viendo cómo esos dos se dicen palabras cursis y se dan besitos cada dos por tres. Agh, Bellatrix, aguanta las ganas de vomitar, por tu propio bien. Decido no mirar a Cissy durante un buen rato, mientras me acabo el postre, porque cabe la posibilidad de que acabe por potarlo todo.

Mis hermanas, Regulus y yo nos despedimos de padre y madre, diciéndoles que vamos a nuestras habitaciones. Andrómeda es la primera en entrar a su cuarto y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Narcissa me mira y hay algo en su mirada que hace que vuelva la opresión en mi pecho. ¿Acaso quiere que vaya a ver cómo está Andrómeda? Y una mierda, ya puede irse olvidándose de eso.

-Cissy, -la llama Regulus- ¿puedo dormir en tu habitación?

Ella sigue mirándome por un momento y luego se vuelve hacia Reg. Él ya tiene un cuarto para él sólo en nuestra casa, hasta Sirius y los tíos, incluído ese viejo Alphard que casi no aparece nunca, pero sé que le gusta dormir con alguien. Es sólo un crío, tendrá miedo a la oscuridad o algo, yo qué se.

-Si tu prima no dice nada… -responde Cissy, mirándome con una ceja levantada.

Yo me encojo de hombros y abro la puerta de mi habitación.

-Haced lo que queráis. Mientras no mantengáis relaciones incestuosas entre vosotros, todo irá de puta madre. –les digo y suelto una carcajada al ver el rostro que ha puesto mi hermana.

Cierro la puerta y sigo riéndome, pensando en lo difícil que va a tener Narcissa si Regulus se empeña en sonsacarle qué significa el incesto.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, me gustaría que quienes leen este fic por favor me dejasen algún review con sus opiniones ^^ Da igual si están sin registrarse o no, contestaré a ellos :)**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
